sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ullani Kallig
Ullani Kallig, later known as Knoxus Kallig, is a Sith Assassin who hails from a long line of powerful Force wielders. She currently serves as a Judicator in the Ministry of Law & Justice of the Sith Imperium. How it all Began Born on Dromund Kaas, Ullani Kallig grew up under the care of her mother, Alana Kallig--a Sith Lord who walked the path of the Light Side--and no father. She later learned her father was an exile of the Jedi Order who had fallen in love with Kallig's mother. The two had been separated by the war, and during this time the exile attempted to attack the Imperial Dark Council. While locked in battle with one of the council members, Alana arrived with the newborn Ullani, and she was forced to execute her lover to prove her fealty to the Empire. With his dying breath, the exile forgave Alana for killing him, and told her that he would be waiting for her to become one with the Force. As the years passed and Ullani grew older, she began to learn the ways of the Sith. Under her mother's tutelage, Ullani fully understood the Sith Code and was a deadly duelist by her teenage years. Trials To Become Sith During her final trials her mother Alana tasked her to find out about an attempt on her life from a dark lord of the sith who claimed her teachings were of the Jedi ways. Ullani of course accepted this and began the search for clues interrogating all who dared to question her mothers loyalty to the Empire. It came down to it the man responsible for these attempts was Darth Erran Kator a strong powerful sith who was even powerful than Ullani at the time. "You think you can defeat me child you have another thing coming." - Darth Erran Kator With a long battle Darth Erran Kator fell before Ullani Kallig begging for his life. With an extending of her wrist Ullani showed no mercy to her foe. Darth Erran Kator was dead and her mission was a success. But something was wrong she felt a strong pain to her chest as she can see her mother being attacked through a vision she quickly rushed to her home to see her mother fighting off a robed man who wore nothing but black and red. The mans eyes glowed deep red and he stabs Alana Kallig right in front of Ullani. With a large wave of emotions Ullani charged in attacking the figure head on as Imperials burst down the gate the robed assassin dissapears as the Imperials look at Ullani. One of them being a friend of hers he quickly rushed to her aid. It was Operative Lannik Captain of the third regiment. Ullani looked up tears in her eyes from her mothers death as she noticed Operative Lannik in front of her standing with the other squad pointing their rifles at her. "I'm sorry my friend.. but it is time for you to leave" - Captain Lannik With a sudden cry of rage she ignites her saber cutting down her former friend and his team slaughtering them all she didn't care as she turned back facing her mothers dead corpse as she bowed her head silently out of respect for her teachings. Ullani quickly made her way out of Kaas City hiding her identity through a hood going through the dark forests of Dromund Kaas the rain poring down hard and thunder clashing off in the distance. Life As An Outcast She came upon a settlement of what seemed to be settlers wearing mystic robes they welcomed her with open arms and fed her. A elderly man approached her extending his hand as he offered her a place among their cult following of a mysterious Sith Lord only known in holo-records. Ullani humbly accepts as she begins to train in secrecy from the Sith Empire to prepare for whatever lies ahead of her. After a few months of learning the true meaning of being powerful she finally was ready to head out on her own to continue her path of power. she thanked the man responsible for bringing her in as he simply nodded his head bowing gently "You have grown... You have survived.. You have learned child.. Now it is your path to choose but choose wisely for there are others who will use your power for their own darkness and way to power.." - Elderly Man The Imperium Ullani headed for the spaceport as she set course for the Imperial fleet where she met a group of Sith and agents along with hunters heading out of Dromund Kaas among one of them was a pureblood who seemed different he wore the colors of white which meant purity curiously Ullani asked why he wore those colors. "These colors represent purity.. I am from the order of the Sith Imperium under the great leadership of his majesty Lord Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium" - ??? Ullani was interested and asked if she could join this order she wanted to learn more as she was then brought to Nar Shadaa where she would meet the Princess of the Imperium. There she would swear her alligence to the Imperium and the Lord Emperor himself to serve and conquer for the good of all of the Imperium Empire no matter what the cost. Completing the Task Of Darth Rae'Vyn her Master After being tasked by her Master to retrieve the stolen saber of her fathers thanks to one of the Hutt's located on Nar Shadaa Ullani took part in tracking down the location of this Hutt. With her abrupt entrance she located the fat greasy slime ball and leaped forward with her saber placing it against his fat throat demanding the saber that belonged to her master as a result the Hutt just laughed and ordered the guards to try to execute her but with a large wave of her hand she sent them all into a deep panic and made them run for their lives as some were cut down by her saber quickly. She then walked up to the Hutt who then had no one to protect him placing the saber against his neck demanding the saber or else he would slice off his head and take it as a trophy for her master. The Hutt pointed out the location of the hidden saber begging for his life Ullani smirked showing no Mercy as not only did she decapitate the slimy Hutt she took his head as promised for her master and retrieved the Missing Saber. When She returned to her masters stronghold she took out the greasy hutt's head and displayed it to her master as she was pleased to see the Hutt killed but asked for her fathers saber and if she retrieved it and with a nod of her head she showed the saber to her master kneeling before her placing it into her hands as she smirked looking down. "You have done well my apprentice" - Rae'vyn Unexplained Visions In her meditation she receives a Vision showing a Son birthed on the home planet of Dromund Kaas, the Son was a hybreed between Sith Pureblood and Human. The boy's name and father are unknown but what is certain is that this child would be the future of the Imperium Empire. As with her long lost brother Armen Horada of Clan Horada it is said that he would be united with Rae'vyn and be a father to raise their children in the way of the force. Though he is mandalorian his abilities have been forseen as Rae'vyn tasked Ullani to track down Armen and bring him before her. Birth of Vahl'karn After a few months Ullani realized something was coming as she was taken to a nearby Imperial Medical Bay for examination to realize she was giving birth to a child, this child was a cross-breed between a Sith Pureblood and a Human though he didn't seem like a pureblood. His features were completely human. Darth Vi'kirr'naam appeared and said that the son would be named "Vahl'Karn" And he would grow to become a pure sith lord one day. At the Age of only ten he was sent to the Sith Academy to begin his training he destroyed everyone and everything in his path showing no mercy to his enemies. Such as his mother has foreseen. As he finished his trials young Vahl'karn realized who his parents truly were and went to meet with Vi'kirr'naam and confronted him for a moment but then realized he was sith and that is what they do so with a bow of his head after speaking to his father he turned around and began to continue his trials. A New Path As Knoxus With the coming days of her rise to power Ullani realized that she would have to go by a new name to renounce her past to become even power hence forth she would be known as Darth Knoxus Kallig but with a consequence for her other half her "childesh" Ullani side still remains as she is torn in between the two parts of herself. With her new name and path she challenged her former Master Rae'vyn to test her skills to be known as a Darth of the Sith. They met on korriban where the battle lasted for a least two hours with each of them matching with one another taking beating after beating. As the dust settled it was Knoxus and Rae'vyn that came to a stand still. with a smirk from Rae'vyn's face she walked up to Knoxus who still at the time was being called Ullani and told her to kneel "Hence forth you shall be known as Darth... Ullani" - Rae'vyn "Ullani ... that name isn't mine anymore from now on... call me just Darth Kallig" - Knoxus Kallig Six After reading about the well known mercenary Knoxus contacted the man known as "Dead Six" A former member of the legendary Dead Cell Organization that did operations for the republic and Empire and as the final survivor she called to him to Dromund Kaas where she discussed an agreement If he worked for her there would be a large payment involved and that the ones who betrayed him and his team would be brought to justice. Six thought about it for a moment and agreed though he did not trust this mysterious sith he had to make credits and also what better chance then to track down the ones responsible for making his team endure such destruction "Hence forth you shall be my weapon.. my tool... My warrior to eliminate the threats to the Imperium and to the Emperor and Empress.. When I call upon you Six you shall answer with no questions... and if you disobey.. your death will be quick" - Knoxus Kallig to Six Disappearance Months Pass yet not a single sight of Darth Knoxus is seen A messenger arrives on the Sith Imperium vessel carrying a encrypted message of how the Dark Lord Of the sith has gone missing her actions have not been revealed though the messenger spoke of "Her Journey Into A Void" Sightings of a woman wearing Inquisitor Robes can be seen with her hood up she did not speak nor did she try to stay around for a long time. Darth Knoxus' Brother Armen Horada of The Mandalorian Clan Horada from Alderaan hears of his sisters disappearance and sets out on a quest to track her down. Zigoola "Zigollia" (Up For Debate On Planet To Study With Permission) After speaking with her return to Lady Regent Vindictiva, Knoxus Kallig provides a location of a unknown planet to the Calamari sector the Wild Space. Located there is a great force of the Dark Side energy that can warp the minds of the none purest of sith in the dark side. With this vision Knoxus lost her sight do to sabers slashing against her face do to a unknown force user. This Planets location has yet to be found but if it is, this may be a turning point for the Imperium Nightmares Or Visions Knoxus awoke to find herself in a dark room with smoke surrounding the area as boots are heard walking toward her location she quickly readies herself taking her saber into her hands and lightning shooting all the way up her arm as she prepares for the attack only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach to see a Black Red Saber sticking through her torso as she dropped her saber. Tears streamed from her eyes as she looks up to find herself looking into a mysterious figures eyes blood red this was no Sith of the Imperium, No this was someone from her past coming back to finish the job as she placed his hands underneath her chin smirking. "Now.. The Mighty Darth Knoxus... Falls" As the sith pulls his saber from Knoxus' stomach she awakens to find a burnt mark on her stomach area. This was very shocking and confusing. Could this be her fate after Zigoola? Success But At What Cost? During the Civil War on the brink that the odds were in S'rahnia's favor Knoxus appeared to find her fiance held at blaster point she quickly sprung into action as the attacks were evenly matched but through the force something touched everyone. It was the Lord Emperor who has returned ordering everyone to the Council Chambers. There Knoxus watched as her master sat beside her husband The Emperor clearly enraged by the choices made by the Imperium as it sunk deep into Knoxus' soul. But.. with a blink an assassin ran in firing a shot at the Emperor.. Chaos rang as everyone scrambled to attack the salient who attacked the Emperor. Princess Vindictiva was pronounced dead at the scene.. And then the Emperor faded into the force.. A sad day For the Imperium and for the Dowager Empress S'rahnia Darth Knoxus felt a tremor in her back as she felt her brothers presence was gone, With that triggering the poison in the back.. Knoxus fell to the ground as her Ancestor approached in the distance trying to assist as Praetor Ruu'san and Si'alla attempted to assist Knoxus.. A Dark voice is heard as it was her as it was the same woman in the nightmare that attempted at her life.. The location was clear.. it was Kavik her ancestor years ago Knoxus was only a vessel to be used by her for her conquest of power.. She is a threat to not only Knoxus' Master but to the whole Imperium.. As this being a Result Knoxus swore on her life that she would do this alone for her people of the Imperium to prevent what transpired not long ago to happen again.. "I regret not saying many goodbyes.. But the Imperium needs to be protected.. and I myself have forseen these events.. I must end this alone.. those who wish to follow me I will be on Belsalvis where I will be finding the spirit of my ancestor Kavik and put an end to her treachery!" - Knoxus before departing the Sovereign Return Of A Ghost After weeks.. months passing by... the Fallen Legion being hidden in the shadows... A familiar presence is felt. It is Knoxus.. but she seems more content.. could this be because of her new found abilities? Category:Inactive Personnel